EternalClan
Split-owned by Violetofen4 and DeadRaiser. RP is exclusive to Vi and Dead until the clan is finished being created. This is a sanctuary for the Star Cats of 935 descent. Members Leader Kramer - black tom with white paws and underbelly, grey legs, and green eyes. (Dead) Deputy Richtofen - golden-and-white tom with green eyes. (Violet) Medicine Cat None yet MCA None yet Warriors Thistlepelt - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has some long, dark pieces of fur that look like thistles, hence her name. (Dead) Jessica - white she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. (Dead) Michael - blue and black tom with white paws and green eyes. (Dead) Queens Adelina (Addie) - white she-cat with gold, brown, and grey streaks in her fur, and large blue eyes. Mother to Flamekit, Kristina, Oliver, and Mint. (Violet) Kits Flamekit - ginger tom with white stripes, and green eyes. Named for Flamewind. (Dead) Kristina - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Dead) Oliver - black tom with green eyes. (Violet) Mint - silver tabby she-cat with minty green eyes. (Violet) RPG Adelina pushed the moss down into the dens, then lined them with soft grass and feathers. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer helped set up the dens, then looked out into the ocean. "This is like a place I only see in dreams. A place where we can finally be at peace," Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:50,8/20/2012 14:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina lay down, then squirmed uncomfortably. She gritted her teeth. Richtofen padded in, with herbs in his jaws. "I'll take over Medicine Cat until ve find someone else. I'm not the best healer but I know basics." Adelina whimpered, "My kits are coming." Richtofen blinked and crouched down beside her. He felt her stomach with a paw. "Ah yes. You have quite a few. You'll be fine, bite down on this." He passed her a twig. She grabbed it in her jaws. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer ran over to Adelina's side. "It'll be alright Addie," Kramer told his mate. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 15:03,8/20/2012 15:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- A few minutes later, Adelina had four healthy kits at her side. However she'd broken the twig in half. Richtofen purred. "I'll leave you too together. I'm going to look around." Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at his kits, then looked at Adelina. "What should we name them?" Kramer asked. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:04,8/20/2012 18:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I want this one to be Oliver." she mewed, then clouded her eyes in grief. "My baby brother's name was Oliver but he died a few moments after birth." She flicked her tail on the pale grey tabby kit. "This can be Mint. Her eyes are minty in color." she mewed. She lay her head down tiredly. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at the ginger tom. "I want this one to be named Flamekit, in memory of my first son," Kramer meowed. He then looked at the pale brown tabby she-cat. "And this one, Kristina," Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:19,8/20/2012 18:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stared at the stars. "Are you up zhere now, Elric?" he meowed. He smiled. "You vere alvays a troublemaker, El." Adelina nodded and fell asleep from her exhaustion. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer smiled and padded up top. When he reached the top, he saw a blue and black tom with white paws and a white she-cat with brown stripes along her back. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed. The two cats turned around. "Kramer!" they yowled at the same time and ran over to him. "Michael! Jessica! I thought I lost both of you!" Kramer meowed and embraced his brother and sister. "We did too brother," Jessica told Kramer. "We were looking all over for you," Michael explained. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:28,8/20/2012 18:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked at Kramer. He felt happy for him. But he missed his siblings and the comfort of having them. He began to pad away. Suddenly Darkbloom padded out of the bushes. "Kramer, no way, you aren't shaking me off so quickly." he joked. He sniffed the air. "I smell herbs. Do you have a medicine cat yet?" Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Darkbloom. "No, but we'd be glad to have you be our medicine cat," Kramer meowed, then turned back to his brother and sister, "Do you wish to join our clan?" "Of course!" they meowed simultaneously. "I don't want to lose my big brother again," Michael mewed. "Alright then, let me show you to your dens," Kramer told them and padded off down the cliff face. Michael and Jessica followed. as they walked down, Jessica noticed Adelina and the kits. "Who's that?" she asked. "That's Adelina, my mate and our kits," Kramer told his sister. "Oh good for you!" Jessica congradulated her brother. They continued down the path until they reached the warriors den. "Here's where you'll be staying," Kramer meowed. Thistlepelt got up and saw the new comers. "Oh, hello. I'm Thistlepelt," she meowed padding over to the cats, looking a bit suspicious. "Relax dear, these are my siblings. The ones I told you about in my stories," Kramer told Thistlepelt. "Dear?" Michael asked. "Thistlepelt is my daughter, my first," Kramer told his siblings. "Oh so, she's another one of Adelina's kits?" Jessica asked. "No, I had a mate before Adelina, named Elena..." Kramer's voice trailed off, "I'll tell you about it later. Please make yourselves comfortable." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:47,8/20/2012 18:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stared at them, his heart aching. He missed Elric, Maxis, and An. He padded over to the highrock and sat down beside it. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded back up top and over to Darkbloom. "The medicine cat's den is the first cave on the side of the cliff. You'll find all of the herbs there," Kramer told Darkbloom. Then padded over to Richtofen. "Are you alright?" he asked him. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:20,8/20/2012 19:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shook his head. "I'm fine, don't bother about me" He continued to stare at the sky longingly. "Ve Star Cats live forever huh? I remember I had a Star Cat friend named Lavenderheart. She was great before she was crushed by a badger. Even Star Cats can't survive fatal wounds. But I met Lavenderheart before I met Himeheart...and I vas in love vith her. She could ressurect ze dead vithout 115, it was her power...and she stole my heart. But she fell in love with someone else. I tried to find love with Himeheart but I couldn't...I was mortified ven Lavenderheart died. She was the one cat I ever truly loved. And she's gone too. Just like everyone else I care about." Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen. "Richtofen, you know that's not true," Kramer told his friend. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:37,8/20/2012 19:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP